Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century
Shonen Jump VS. Capcom is the new fighting game in VS Series wich involves Capcom and Shonen Jump characters and published by Capcom and Bandai Namco and developed by Dimps Corporation for PS3, PS4, XBOX360, XBOXONE, WIIU, PC and Arcade. Gameplay This game have the same gameplay mechanic as Marvel VS Capcom 3. Three buttons for attacks and one for special launcher attack.Battle as usual is 3-vs-3 the entire team will be K.O'ed if defeating all opponents. Game modes and Character Roster Game modes: Arcade mode VS mode Challenge mode Online Battle Training: Tutorial Practice Gallery Options Characters: Capcom Shonen Jump Ryu (Street Fighter) Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Android #18 (Dragon Ball Z) Dhalsim (Street Fighter) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Zangief (Street Fighter) Kinnikuman (Kinnikuman) M.Bison (Vega in JAP) (Street Fighter) Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Akuma (Gouki in JAP) (Street Fighter) Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Cammy White (Street Fighter) Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Guile (Street Fighter) Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Dante (Devil May Cry) Renji Abarai (Bleach) Trish (Devil May Cry) Orihime Inoue (Bleach) Vergil (Devil May Cry) Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) Nero (Devil May Cry) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Credo (Devil May Cry) Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Gene (God Hand) Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) Strider Hiryu (Strider) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuuden) Strider Hien (Strider) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuuden) Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Soki (Onimusha) Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) Makoto Shishioh (Rurouni Kenshin) Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara) Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) Shin (Fist Of The North Star) Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) Souther (Fist Of The North Star) Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) Saito Hajime (Rurouni Kenshin) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Leon S. Cennedy (Resident Evil) Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jake Muller (Resident Evil) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Moka Akashiya (Rosario To Vampire) Megaman X (Megaman X) Tatsumi Oga (Bellzebub) Zero (Megaman X) Brook (One Piece) Roll (Megaman) Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Sagat (Street Fighter) Raoh (Fist Of The North Star) Guy (Street Fighter) Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuuden) Hugo (Street Fighter) Robin Mask (Kinnikuman) Amaterasu (Okami) Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Arthur (Ghosts And Goblins) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) Trunk Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Toriko (Toriko) Yasha (Asura's Wrath) Zebra (Toriko) Seth (Street Fighter) Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) Josuke Hgashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuuden) Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto Shippuuden) Vega (Balrog in JAP) (Street Fighter) Rei (Fist Of The North Star) Balrog (M.Bison in JAP) (Street Fighter) Jagi (Fist Of The North Star) Abel (Street Fighter) Toki (Fist Of The North Star) Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) Okuiyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hyo Imawano (Rival Schools) Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools) Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools) Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Raizo Imawano (Rival Schools) Whitebeard (One Piece) Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools) Akainu (One Piece) Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Augus (Asura's Wrath) Orochimaru (Naruto Shippuuden) Deus (Asura's Wrath) Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuuden) Daigo Kazama (Rival Schools) Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Alex (Street Fighter) Kinniku Mantaro (Kinnikuman II) Blodia (Cyberbots) Mazinger Z (Mazinger Z) Final Boss: Mundus (Devil May Cry) Guest characters: Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-) Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-) Miku Hatsune (Vocaloids) Deadpool (X-Men) Wolverine (X-Men) Batman (Justice League) Superman (Justice League) Kratos (God Of War) PS3 Cole McGrath (InFAMOUS) PS3 Kratos Aurion (Tales Of Symphonia) PS3 Lloyd Irving (Tales Of Symphonia) PS3 Jago (Killer Instinct 2013) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC Marcus Phoenix (Gears Of War) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) WIIU Mario (Super Mario Bros.) WIIU Voice Cast: Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) Goku (Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel) Ken Masters (Yuuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa/Chris Sabat) Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) Android #18 (Miki Ito/Collen Clinkenbeard) Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka/Collen Clinkenbeard) Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) Kinnikuman (Toshio Furukawa/Eric Stuart) M.Bison (Vega in JAP) (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) Frieza (Ryusei Nakao/Christopher Bevins) Akuma (Gouki in JAP) (Taketora/Dave Mallow) Broly (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) Cammy White (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) Videl (Shino Kakinuma/Kara Edwards) Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) Piccolo (Toshio Furukawa/Chris Sabat) Masamune Date (Kazuya Nakai/Robert McCollum) Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai/Chris Sabat) Yukimura Sanada (Soichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) Renji Abarai (Kentaro Ito/Waly Wingert) Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka/Stephanie Sheh) Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Dan Woren) Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) Hiei (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Chuck Huber) Credo (Rikiya Koyama/T.J.Rotolo) Sosuke Aizen (Sho Hayami/Kyle Hebert) Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) Strider Hiryu (Yuuji Ueda/T.J.Storm) Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi/Maile Flanagan) Strider Hien (Kousuke Toriumi/David Vincent) Sasuke Uchiha (Noriako Sugiyama/Yuri Lowenthal) Samanosuke Akechi (Hideo Ishikawa/Robin Atkin Downes) Momotaro Tsurugi (Hideyuki Hori/David Boreanaz) Soki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) Kenshin Himura (Mayo Suzukaze/Richard Cansino) Nobunaga Oda (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) Makoto Shishioh (Masanori Ikeda/Steve Blum) Keiji Maeda (Masakazu Morita/Matthew Mercer) Sanosuke Sagara (Yuuji Ueda/Lex Lang) Katsuie Shibata (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Benjamin Diskin) Shin (Toshio Furukawa/Doug Erholtz) Sasuke Sarutobi (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) Souther (Akio Ohtsuka/Douglas Rye) Kojuro Katakura (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) Saito Hajime (Ken Narita/Kirk Thornton) Chris Redfield (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) Jonathan Joestar (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) Leon S. Cennedy (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) Joseph Joestar (Tomokazu Sugita/Josh Keaton) Jake Muller (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) Giorno Giovanna (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) Albert Wesker (Johji Nakata/D.C.Douglas) Dio Brando (Takehito Koyasu/Doug Erholtz) Morrigan Aensland (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) Moka Akashiya (Nana Mizuki/Collen Clinkenbeard) Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) Tatsumi Oga (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kyle Hebert) Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) Brook (Cho/Ian Sinclair) Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) Gon Freecss (Megumi Han/Stephanie Nadolny) Sagat (Daisuke Endou/Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) Raoh (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) Robin Mask (Unsho Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ohtani/Brina Palencia) Jill Valentine (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) Jolyne Cujoh (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Guilbeau) Gintoki Sakata (Tomokazu Sugita/Chris Patton) Sean Matsuda (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) Gohan (Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert) Jon Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Christopher Corey Smith) Jotaro Kujo (Daisuke Ono/Patrick Seitz) Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Woren) Pegasus Seiya (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) Donovan Baine (Juhrota Kusigi/Steve Blum) Trunk Briefs (Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale) Demitri Maximoff (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) Phoenix Ikki (Katsuyuki Konishi/Crispin Freeman) Asura (Hiroki Yasumoto/Liam O'Brien) Toriko (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Ian Sinclair) Yasha (Junichi Suwabe/Robi Atkin Dowens) Zebra (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) Cell (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) Hayato Kanzaki (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa/Michelle Ruff) Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) Medaka Kurokami (Aki Toyosaki/Shelley Calene-Black) Batsu Ichimonji (Nobuyuki Hiyama/VIc Mignogna) Josuke Hgashikata (Wataru Hatano/Brad Swaile) Sakura Kasugano (Misato Fukuen/BrItney Harvy) Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) Hinata Wakaba (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) Hinata Hyuuga (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) Vega (Balrog in JAP) (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) Rei (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) Balrog (M.Bison in JAP) (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) Jagi (Wataru Takagi/Dave Wittenberg) Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) Toki (Takaya Hashi/Lex Lang) Kyosuke Kagami (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) Okuiyasu Nijimura (Wataru Takagi/Chris Sabat) Hyo Imawano (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) Yoshikage Kira (Rikiya Koyama/Christopher Corey Smith) Roy Bromwell (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) Yusuke Urameshi (Nozomu Sasaki/Justin Cook) Hideo Shimazu (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) Meisuke Nueno (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Robert McCollum) Kyoko Minazuki (Mitsuishi Kotono/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) Rohan Kishibe (Hiroshi Kamiya/Lex Lang) Hayato Nekketsu (Takumi Yamazaki/Josh Keaton) Portgas D. Ace (Toshio Furukawa/Travis Willingham) Raizo Imawano (Tomomichi Nishimura/Michael McConnohie) Whitebeard (Kinryuu Arimoto/R. Bruce Elliot) Kurow Kirishima (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki/Andrew Love) Tiffany Lords (Miki Narahashi/Tara Strong) Boa Hancock (Kotono Mitsuishi/Debi Mae West) Augus (Unsho Ishizuka/Imari Williams) Orochimaru (Norio Wakamoto/Steve Blum) Deus (Masashi Ebara/David Anthony Pizzuto) Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) Daigo Kazama (Kohichi Yamadera/Chris Sabat) Tsunayoshi Sawada (Yukari Kokubun/Collen Clinkenbeard) Alex (Hiroki Yasumoto/GIdeon Emery) Kinniku Mantaro (Masaya Onosaka/Marc Thompson) Jin Saotome (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) Koji Kabuto(Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) Mundus (Mugihito/Larry Leong) Sol Badguy (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) Ky Kiske (Takeshi Kusao/Riam O'Brien) Miku Hatsune (Saki Fujita) Deadpool (Nobutoshi Canna/Nolan North) Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/Steve Blum) Batman (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) Superman (Hiroki Tohchi/George Newbern) Kratos (Tessho Genda/Terrence Carson) Cole McGrath (Keiji Fujiwara/Eric Ladin) Kratos Aurion (Fumihiko Tachiki/Cam Clarke) Lloyd Irving (Katsuyuki Konishi/Brian Beacock) Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Willette) Marcus Phoenix (Kosei Hirota/John Dimaggio) Travis Touchdown (Kazuya Nakai/Robin Atkin Downes) Mario (Charles Martinet) Staff: Director: Ryota Niitsuma Composer: Daisuke Ishiwatari Executive Producer: Katsuhiro Harada Theme Song: SCORPIONS: Rock You Like A Hurricane Trivia: Rock You Like A Hurricane featured on album by SCORPIONS named Love At First Sting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Capcom vs. Series